Dramatic Declarations
by Maaya-Neyha
Summary: Sequel to Confessions Of a Teenage Hearthrob. Edward and Bella face more maniac situations as they progress onto college!
1. Periodic Driving

A/N: I just love you guys so much that I had to type up the first chapter of my sequel to CONFESSIONS OF A TEENAGE HEARTHROB. It's not that fab, but it sets the scene and keeps you awesome readers happy. This story won't be as funny, and I think it will be BPOV. So give me some reviews and make me happy!!!

Loves, Maaya.

I just hate driving long distances, and with a period, it was even worse. My boyfriend loves his car far too much, I think it's unhealthy. Since Edward didn't slept properly for the past week as he and I were…occupied, I had volunteered to drive part of the journey. Some of you may be thinking, driving to Dartmouth from Los Angeles is ridiculous. Well it is. And we're not going to Dartmouth, because even after selling my beloved Audi [I am not that besotted as Edward is with this freaking Volvo], I still didn't have enough money for the tuition fees of the Ivy League institution. Edward had offered to aid me in my fees, but I vehemently refused. So, he made up an excuse of not wanting to move _that _far, and so we chose a more affordable option.

Now we were on our way to the University of Seattle. This was actually an advantage to us because coincidentally our parents were moving back to Forks. Charlie got a post as the Chief of Forks, increasing his pay minutely and Carlisle randomly decided to move to work in the small hospital.

Ouch, here come the cramps, again. Stupid Edward and his even supid-er car, what was wrong with using planes?

I took a glimpse at Edward's resting figure and all my anger melted. His seat was reclined and his perfectly sculpted chest was moving up and down steadily. His face was peaceful with is luscious locks of hair tumbling into his eyes. I wanted to run my hand in it, but I would probably end up crashing into the Suburban in front of me. His delicate breathing was the only thing making a sound in the car. I smiled – he looked so perfect in such simple attire; a red and blue checked shirt rolled to his elbows with a plain grey V-neck sleeveless sweater on top, accompanied by plain blue jeans. He really should have been a model.

I chuckled, while reminiscing the time a few weeks ago when poor Edward was attacked by a blonde woman simply _insisting _he be an Abercrombie and Fitch model, but that wasn't Edward's desired career path. Emmett practically jumped off the lift with happiness, in hopes that he could be offered too. His hopes were crushed when the woman said he was 'too big.' After that incident, Emmett even went on a diet! Even if it was only for 5 hours, that's how disturbing it was for the poor guy. The woman deserved a right slap on the face. I yawned, I had already been driving for over 5 hours and Edward drove for around 2 hours, so we only had around an hour till we got to the campus. I sighed, four years of college life and then we were out on our own – no more pocket money from Renee.

Edward and I would be working together in some hospital saving so many lives and go home at the end of the day to _our _house. Deep down I knew this wouldn't be an easy journey. People often fell out of love and moved on, but I was determined to make it work. And it would, if it was meant to be. My reverie was halted by a vibration in my pocket. I slowed the car down and slid up the phone to check who texted me. I knew driving and using the phone at the same time was wrong but I was too curious. Like they say, curiosity killed the cat, and satisfaction brought it back.

From: Alice

To: Bella

_How long?? I have already unpacked and set up the room. Hurry up, but don't kill yourself!!_

I grinned; Alice and Jasper's maniac driving had got them there 2 and a half hours earlier. But, as the daughter of a police chief, it was my duty to obey the law. Even though, by reading the message while driving wasn't exactly legal. Oh well.

They too were heading to Seattle University. Alice and I couldn't bear separation especially since we knew each other in diapers and Jasper couldn't live without Alice. I was so lucky to have such amazing friends, and an extremely gorgeous boyfriend. Emmett and Rosalie, however, decided to ditch us, and went to a college a little up north, but at least, it wasn't too far.

I systematically drove and typed a reply to Alice at the same time – oh they joys of multi tasking. I had finally reached the bard which welcomed us to Seattle. My eyes began to scan the natural scenery around us; it was so _green. _Luckily, I turned back in time to slam the breaks _hard, _or else we would have been Edward and Bella flavoured pretzels – yum.

The car jerked forward with a squeak. Oops.

"Aaaahhh! Huh, what, where am I?" A groggy voice came from my left.


	2. Alexus Honey

**A/N: Hello my faithful readers! How have you been? Well here is another dose, I've decided there will be humour AND drama because you guys need to be entertained. I love you guys so much :] See, I have mocks tomorrow so please wish me luck because I think it will be hard. So yeah more reviews means quick update. In fact, if you want, I'll even give you a spoiler!**

**Loves, Maaya. **

**P.S I may not update till Thursday but don't fret, I shall do my best. **

Edward's confused and dishevelled state drove me to the edge. I leaned forward and caught him in a fierce kiss. Maybe we should stop at some hotel…

"Smile babes, we're in Seattle" I mumbled against his lips. I knew he would get aggravated with my use of the word 'babes' as it was Tyler's favourite word.

"You should wake me up like that everyday" he moaned into my mouth.

"I'm sure you would like that" I laughed as he pulled me closer.

Suddenly, I jerked back into my seat – people were beeping impatiently! The man behind me was grinning like crazy. Pervert.

I put the car into drive and raced towards out new home – Seattle University campus.

"You're too distracting for your own good, Cullen" I grumbled,

All I got was a sexy smirk.

I pulled into the parking lot, which was filled with all types of cars, and I even saw another Volvo!

"Look at that Volvo, its _way _better than this one" I teased.

Edward sent me a long glare, 'hmphed' and got out. Definitely overprotective.

"Wait, Bella, why didn't you wake me up? You drove the _whole_ time _without _music!" He exclaimed. The sleep was getting to his head. Slow much?

I decided to use the placating tone, "It's okay, besides you didn't get much sleep last week when I managed to get a few afternoon naps. You can make it up to me later" I smiled. He grinned wickedly. Ugh, whoever said I was asking for _that. _

We pulled out our scant luggage and made our way to the new dorms. With Alice and an on campus mall, bringing extra clothes is just plain stupidity.

On our way towards the building, we received many stares, Either because we were new or because of the devilishly handsome guy beside me. Instinctively, we intertwined out hands. We were used to it, thanks to Lauren and her numchuck Jessica [who were in LA community college as the exam board said an F minus wasn't low enough to be put down as their SAT grades. Jeez, can anyone get _any _dumber?]

After much hauling and pulling, we reached our Dormitory.

Guess what it was called.

Griffindor.

Are they serious? Is this like a wannabe Hogwarts, where the witches, mugles and wizards come? Here, we come, Harry Potter.

Edward burst out laughing – only he could find this funny.

"Oh come on, it was funny"

"Yeah, beware of Slytherin, especially that blonde dude, Malfoy" I said, heavy on the sarcasm.

Coincidentally, Alice and I shared a room that was exactly _opposite _Jasper and Edward's. That pixie and her infinite resources.

"I'm sure Alice sweet talked her way into this one" He chuckled.

My facial expression must have said it all.

"Go man bond with Jasper, I have to unpack in the presence of Alice, don't expect me to make it out alive" I said gravely.

He smiled and gave me a chaste kiss, "You know, she is my sister"

I shook my head and opened the door, "GET IN HERE BELLA, IT'S TIME TO UNPACK!!" a loud squeal cam from inside.

--

I refused to talk to anyone about my encounter with Alice; there is only so much humiliation one can handle. She criticised my _underwear _for 3 whole hours! Jeez, I was wearing a simple t-shirt bra the first time with Edward; it's a little late to shout about it now. Obviously I wasn't going to tell her, they do share a sibling bond.

Even though it was single sex, Alice and I decided to swap as the Dorm Dude as Jasper had put it only comes at 11.00pm on Saturdays, I wonder how he knew that…

"I'm nervous" I said while changing into my pink pyjamas.

"I swear, if any guy hits on you, I will break his face" Edward sneered.

"No way, it's me who's going to have to bitch slap every girl that throws herself at you" I countered.

"That would be quite amusing to watch" He whispered into my ear.

The next thing I knew was me flying to the air, aiming not for the bed, but the freaking headboard. Oh I am so out for the next 4 hours.

"Edward!!!!" I screamed.

THUD,

Ouch, my head, my head you hot moronic boyfriend.

"Woah that is some _hot _sex going on in there!" someone yelled outside our room.

I turned beet read.

In a flash, a smirking Edward was hovering above me while gently stroking my hair, "Sorry, I didn't know you were _that _clumsy" He whispered while trailing kisses down my jaw.

I immediately forgot my pain and glued my mouth to his and pulled myself closer with running my hand through his unbelievably soft hair.

He chuckled and pulled away, "Sleep Bella, we have to visit a morgue tomorrow" he stroked my hair.

And he said _I _ruined the moment!

I huffed and pulled the duvet above me head, the last sound I remembered was his musical laugh.

--

The first day was weird. No other word.

We met our Doctor/Teacher, Dr. Allison, a brunette who smiled too much. Well at least she didn't scowl all the time; it would only make her look like Ms. Cope, who actually used to give Edward a 'dazzling' smile all the time. I swear the old woman was jealous.

As Edward and I were specialising in different fields, we only shared 3 out of 5 classes. The morgue one being one of them.

We encircled the doctor who was picking at a load of blood.

"…this is the cardiovascular artery which connects the left atrium to the right ventricle; the afterlife of the heart is 6 hours 45 minutes" she pointed out.

"OH MY GOD!!" tall and slender girl called Jennifer shouted and pointed to exactly what Dr. Allison had pointed at.

"Yes, Jennifer, amazing isn't it?" the doctor said, utterly sarcastic. I smiled; she wasn't as oblivious as I had thought.

"IT'S BEATING!!" she yelled.

"Duh! It's supposed to do that" Lisa said, a girl with long black and pink hair said.

"Really?" Jennifer asked, suddenly fascinated.

Edward and I launched into a round of laughter.

"Okay class, you may leave. Jennifer, please stay behind" Dr. Allison said.

Edward began talking to some guys about the Basketball varsity teams, so I hung around to wait for him.

"Hello" a thickly accented voice greeted me.

"Hello, I'm Isabella Swan" I introduced myself. The boy was tall and slender with blonde hair and grey eyes. He reminded me of Jasper.

"Alexus Kaportivtz. It is a pleasure to acquaint with you. May I ask you a favour?"

"Same here. Of course" I gestured for him to continue.

"Can you introduce me to you friend of there? But later?" He pointed to Edward. I suppressed a smile. Poor guy was so oblivious.

"Sure Alexus. Are you Greek?" I asked as curiosity got the better of me.

"Yes I am, and thank you so much Bellaroushka!" he exclaimed. Bellaroushka, huh? Has a ring to it.

Edward caught me smiling, and grimaced. Alexus smiled sheepishly, thanked me and left the room.

"Who was _that?_" he asked while frowning.

"That was Alexus, he was just expressing his interests" I smiled.

I swear, Edward freaking roared. Welcome to the Safari Park!

"In you" I finished with a smug feeling.

"In me?" his voice raised an octave higher than usual. Can you believe it, lion to opera woman in 10 seconds? I wonder what else he can do…

"Well I said I'd put in a good word" I sniggered.

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!**


	3. Annoying Gays

**A/N: OMGGGG 2 chapters in one day, this is your lucky day people! Thank me in your reviews, and maybe I'll give you another one ;] I have received some critical reviews for the first story but you know, it's obvious not everyone is going to like my strange style of writing, which is almost like a diary. And some of you said I was funny; well thank you so much, I'm glad. But you should come and hang out with me and my friends, and you would positively die laughing, we are a strange bunch. Okay people, don't forget to review!! **

**Loves, Maaya. **

It had been 3 months since we had started at Seattle Gay Peoples University, and we had finally begun to settle in.

Unfortunately, I saw less and less of Alice and Jasper as she was doing a major in fashion designing and Jasper was taking a degree in psychology. Also, I had semi permanently moved into Edward's room. And to think in grade 9 we have vowed that chicks would be there before chicks.

Men.

However, I had also befriended Lisa, the one who I was impressed by on the first day in 'morgue' class as we liked to call it.

We were walking to the lunch hall we I decided to ask what was wrong with her; she wasn't her usual lively self.

"Hey" I greeted

"Hi Bella" her tone was off. One reason we had clicked, was because of her similar attributes to Alice – except she was taller and her hair was longer.

"What's wrong?" I asked, concerned.

"Nothing" she said too fast. She was a horrible liar, just like me. In fact, Edward often acknowledged my lies as truth; even though it was plain obvious I wasn't telling the truth. It was his way of immensely embarrassing me. I decided to drop the subject, as I didn't want to pry. If she wanted to tell me, she would do so in her own time.

The first two periods flew by even though they were without y Adonis, but to tell you the truth, the blood, gore and guts kept one quite busy.

During our fist week here, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Lisa, and I all sat on the centre table in the cafeteria, with many other people closely surrounding us. However, since Alexus' interests and apparently several attempts at 'hitting on' Edward, he insists that we sit in the _furthest _corner away from _anyone _who looked in the _slightest _bit gay or lesbian, I tell you that man is a homophobic.

"I just don't understand! I've declined every time and even told him I have a girlfriend!" he sighed. The look on his face broke my heart; he was taking this quite seriously.

I leant over and gave him a sweet loving kiss, to show him I was here.

He gave me the most dazzling smile, which even now, causes my breath to hitch.

"Maybe you should go on just one date, you know just for the sake of it" Jasper suggested.

Edward's mouth was agape and he paled – the apple in his long slender hands slipped out and rolled across the table. How dramatic.

Alice and I tried to stifle our laughter but we couldn't.

"You know, Jasper, if you weren't dating my sister, I would have sent Alexus to rape you" Edward said, after he had composed himself.

"Nahh, that would be like him raping himself" I disagreed.

"Huh?" Alice asked, she hadn't really seen Alexus up close.

"They look really alike. Maybe they're long lost twins" I mused, and Alice froze.

"NOOOOOOO !!! TELL ME JASPER, YOU'RE NOT LIKE HIM ARE YOU? NOOOOO!!!" Alice yelled.

Edward, the crowd and I looked on in bewilderment. Alice had lost it. Completely.

Jasper knew what was going on, just showed how well they knew each other. "I'M NOT GAYYY!" He yelled and gave Alice an urgent kiss while mumbling, "I'll show you tonight"

Edward's face was priceless – red with fury. I quickly rose to my feet, grabbing him and making y way out to the fountain. I mouthed 'too loud' to Jasper, but he seemed to be too busy eating Alice's face.

We sat there in silence, trying to cool down after that strange episode. I absently played with his hands which were so soft. I wondered if he used moisturiser,

No he didn't, I lived in the same room as him and there was no _'Johnson's Baby Cream' _anywhere.

Knowing our luck, the companionable silence we shared just _had _to be shattered.

And who walked towards us? None other than Alexus. If wasn't so annoying and a threat to my relationship, he might have been hot.

"Are you alright Edward?" He asked.

"Fine" He snapped at him. Alexus looked, no gazed at Edward longingly and then looked away.

A light bulb lit in my head like one of those moments in _Tom and Jerry. _I jumped onto Edward's lap and whispered "Yell goodbye to him"

He did as I instructed while I trailed kisses down his jaw and let my hands find their own course around his body and face. He moaned, a little too loudly and I felt myself heat up; I was never one for public displays of affection.

I didn't see Alexus' reaction but Edward's Trademark Crooked Smile or TCS as he liked to call it, indicated it went well.

"That was the biggest hint I've ever dropped" He laughed.

I turned my head to see Alexus still there, smiling widely and _winking _at my boyfriend! He was probably creating a plan to get me out of the picture. Well game on, bitch.

I didn't know about Greece, but here in the USA we didn't have any retarded polygamy relationships in which men were allowed a wife and a husband.

"I guess this calls for plan B" I announced

"And what does this plan involve?" He asked

"A date."

**REVIEWS!!!!!**


	4. Use Condoms

**A/N: Hey guys, well here is Chapter 4 in all its glory! It is the longest chapter I have ever written so I should get tonnes of review or else I won't update for a whole month!!**** Hope you enjoy! **

"A date? Ooh, I want to go on a date!!" a familiar voice yelled behind me.

I whipped my head around to find Emmett and Rosalie standing there looking amused.

Although Rose and I had been a little cold towards each other after the Kill My Boyfriend Day, [in Confessions – chap 17] we had decided to laugh it out and in the end she told me, that she would never actually hurt Edward – it was just to scare all things good out of him.

However Emmett and I were not on speaking terms. He practically killed me! I still suffer from nightmares of a gay Emmett running around my bed with in a pink tutu in a stance which implies he is about to headlock someone. Edward thinks I am afraid of the dark.

I completely ignored Emmett and ran straight for Rose, "ROSALIE!! Oh My Gosh I missed you so much!" I screamed into her shoulder.

Rose laughed and hugged me harder, "Oh Bella, we missed you guys so much more!"

Edward approached Emmett in a manly hug, which in my opinion isn't really a hug – it's more like a slap on the back.

Men.

"Emmett! How comes you're here?" Edward asked.

"We missed you guy's sooooooooooooo much!" Emmett yelled

We all looked at him in shock; Emmett was never one for expressing true feelings.

"Nah, we just got a day off because someone padlocked the College gates, and they couldn't open it" Emmett laughed.

Ugh, could he get anymore annoying?

Edward caught my distasteful look and came over to give me a hug.

I just loved him too much.

"Listen Rose, I have to get to class or I'll be late" I hugged Rose again.

"Awww, well tonight we'll come to your dorms, and we can all have dinner together!" Rose smiled.

I nodded in agreement and made my way to my next class.

In Theory Class, we didn't need to stand around a dead body or a dissected heart; instead we sat on table and answered questions from the textbook. It was the only class that reminded me of High School.

Dr. Allison had stepped out of the room to get us some photocopies of cellular structures, and so, the class began to chatter.

"Whoa dude, what _happened _to you?" A guy called Oscar asked a badly bruised boy named Daniel.

Daniel peeked at _me, _and I sat there confused as to why he would look at me with such fear.

I quickly turned my head away and pretended to doodle on my notepad, beside Lisa who was animatedly talking Alexus.

"At lunch, I just said that the girl Bella Swan was a hot chick, and this freaking huge ass guy was right there, so he beat the shit out of me! I don't even know who that guy was; I thought she was with Cullen." Daniel whispered, but I managed to hear it all.

I bit my lip – I had completely ignored Emmett; not even a simple hello. It must have been him who saved my reputation; nobody was bigger than Emmett, or more caring. I felt a sense of gratitude wash over me, as well a strong feeling of guilt. I blinked back my tears.

I turned to Lisa who now sat there rather glum, and mirroring my own feeling.

"What happened, Lisa?" I asked tentatively.

"Stupid bitch that Jennifer. She said I looked so Emo that it was giving off vibes of Lesbianism!" she sighed.

"Aww Lisa! You're awesome the way you are! Don't let _her _bring your self esteem down!" I contradicted, surprised that Lisa would let Jennifer get away with saying that.

Lisa stayed quiet for a long minute.

"Wait, _are _you a lesbian?" I asked

"What? NO!! I am not!" She shrieked, and I cringed away.

"Sorry, I'm just under the weather at the moment" she apologised and I gave her a warm hug. Hugs make the world go around.

--

"What? Aww Bella, just apologise to him" Alice said, after I had told her about the Emmett thing.

We were both sitting in her room getting ready for dinner with the others. Edward and Jasper were at basketball practice, getting nice and hot and sweaty.

"What if he doesn't accept? I was so mean to him; he came all the way from L.A to visit us and I didn't even acknowledge him" I whined.

"Oh stop being such a pessimist and put this on" Alice threw me a pink t-shirt and a pair of blue skinny jeans.

I silently complied and put on the chosen attire so Alice could attack my hair and paste my face in make up.

Alice looked stunning; she was dressed in a black figure shaping high neck and dark blue skinny jeans with incredibly high stilettos. Jasper wouldn't know what hit him.

We sat there catching and discussing Lisa's strange behaviour, but we concluded she would come around when she wanted to.

The door burst open with pleasantly dressed Jasper and followed by a gorgeous Edward. His beauty never failed to take my breath away.

"You look beautiful" He whispered into my ear.

"You look pretty good too" I said as I reached up to kiss him.

He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his torso and locked my arms around his neck. Edward grazed my lips with his tongue and we moved in synchronisation, his beautiful scent encircling me.

"Come on, let's sneak out before they notice" Edward whispered in my mouth.

The offer was incredibly tempting and I was about to give in, with the way his smooth hands were caressing me, but.

But, stupid Alice had to kill the moment.

"COME ON!!! DO THAT LATER!" Alice shouted, while dragging me to the car.

"We are driving together, you will end up taking each other in the car" she said, angrily.

I sighed and gave a wistful look to Edward and walking into the passenger seat of Alice's canary yellow Porsche.

Even though Alice drove like she was the cops chasing a bomb suspect, Edward still beat her. to the famous restaurant just outside the suburbs of Seattle. The disappointment was obvious on her face.

We walked into _Bennigans_ and the first thing I saw was Emmett's frowning face, while Rose seemed to be consoling him. I just realised I had never seen him so upset – and it was my entire fault.

I forgot everyone around us and I ran towards Emmett, engulfing him in a hug.

"Emmett I'm so sorry! Please forgive me and thank you so much!" I sobbed into his chest.

"Aww Bellie Wellie, I thought you hated me. Good to have you back, missy." Emmett smiled.

"Thank you thank you thank you, and why didn't you tell me about that guy" I said while wiping away my tears.

"As your older brother, I had a right to save my little sister's virtue." Emmett patted my head and sat me down beside him.

Edward looked immensely confused and concerned and Jasper and Rose looked surprise.

Alice grumbled, "Not that she has much left"

I turned beet red at the memory of mine and Edwards little make out session, while everyone else looked amused, and Edward, looked smug.

"Can someone _please _tell me what's going on?" Edward asked, frustrated as he took a seat next to me and had an arm secured around my waist.

Emmett recounted the event, but I could tell he was missing out the harsh bits, " I was walking with Rose to find you guys and then I heard this fag talking about Bella in a disrespectful way, so I went up to him and gave him an Emmett special." I flashed a scary smile at the end.

"Thanks Em, I owe you one. I swear they will _die."_ Edward clenched his fists and he face pinched into a grimace.

I was about to object to such violence but Emmett beat me to it, "No point, I think I bruised, fractured and broke practically every bone he had. And, of course you owe me one" he knuckled jasper who also sat there, disapproving Daniel's acts.

Edward didn't seem to settle for just that but he decided to let it go.

--

"Guys, there is something Emmett and I would like to tell you" Rose cleared her throat.

We quietened down and listened intently on what they had to say.

"We're moving to Seattle University – we miss you guys too much. It's not the same without you" Rose said.

We sat there for a moment, before comprehending her words.

"OH MY GOSH!!! I'M SO HAPPY!" Alice yelled and leapt on to Rose and Emmett.

All of us brightened up at the fact of having them around here permanently, because to be honest, things had got a little dull without the two of them.

"L.A University was so boring, nobody got my jokes" Emmett shook his head in disgust, which ignited a whole round of laughter and light-hearted conversation.

"Oh! Do you remember when Eddie Puss walked into Bella's car in junior year?" Emmett yelled. [Confessions]

"Oh yeah! And then he lied flat on his stomach on the bonnet like a wannabe bikini carwash model!" Rose hiccupped with laughter.

Edward's cheeks were a bright pink colour as he ducked his head into his arms.

"I think you look very cute like that" I whispered to him, in an attempt to make him feel better.

He looked up through his scorching eyes to find any hint of sarcasm in my expression, but there was none.

"Thanks, although I still wonder how you put up with me and all _this." _he gestured to everyone else laughing their faces off.

"I love every minute of it" I said truthfully.

I sealed my words with a deep passionate kiss, which he eagerly replied to.

We rose from our seats, deciding to cancel out on dessert, after Emmett's recommendation of Texas Man Steak, and walked to Edward's Volvo.

"Bye guys!" We waved goodbye

"Don't forget condoms!" Emmett yelled.

Blunt much?

**I know you're wondering about the DATE, but you just have to wait! **

**Review!!!!**


	5. Runaway Drama King

**A/N: So this is my first chapter I have written in the holidays since I have been quite busy! Tomorrow we're having 70 people at my house for dinner so you can imagine everyone running around getting everything ready! I was supposed to get a new laptop on which I would be ****writing 102434 chapters a day but fate did not agree! So, I'm getting one when I go on holiday. OMG people! I watch Twilight, it was good but the book was wayyyyyyyyyy better! Lol**

**So enjoy this chappie, sorry it's not as humourous, but the next one will be!**

**Loves, Maaya**

Lunch was a bittersweet moment; good because I got to spend time with the best people in the world, but bad because of my boyfriend's gay stalker, who always…stalked him.

Once we told Emmett and Rosalie about the Alexus situation, they could not stop laughing. After telling them about Jasper's ever so kind "date" suggestion, Emmett guffawed for the next hour or so – he got a real kick out of that one. But once they saw our disapproving looks, they knew it was serious.

"That blonde guy is really pushing it" Emmett sneered after receiving multiple flashy smiles from Alexus.

"Why is he _gay_?" Lisa shouted in frustration and slammed her balled fists on the table – jeez she looked like she was doing an advanced math algebra problem.

"Because of Eddie" Jasper sniggered earning tomatoes in his face from Edward and I. Suddenly Rose stiffened, and we realised Alexus was coming over, _again. _

"Make out, make out!" Alice whisper-yelled.

"Tempting, but we already tried it" I sighed.

Alexus sat down beside my boyfriend and leaned back. His toned muscles were evident through his too tight shirt. I could see Lisa sneaking looks at them, but really he didn't have anything on Edward, or Jasper and Emmett for that fact.

Edward decided to opt for the silent treatment and put in far too much concentration into chewing his steak as if it was some undiscovered form of nutrition. Everyone else just sat there in awkward silence but Lisa continued to take in every minute action of his, perhaps for future reference or maybe tips on how _not _to look homosexual.

Edward not attacked his steak by repeatedly stabbing it with the sharp knife – maybe he was imagining it was Alexus. A giggle escaped my lips.

"No Edt, you haff to schopp it like dis!" [No, Ed, you have to chop it like this!] Alexus _leaned _over him and swiftly sliced the steak. Edward sat there hyperventilating at the proximity of the gay man and looked at me with horror as if to say 'save me!' I hugged myself closer to him and placed a kiss on his neck.

Desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Tomorrow, the girls and I are going shopping, and Emmett and Jasper have evening course to attend, so why don't you and Edward go and grab a bite to eat?" I suggested to Alexus, in an offhand tone, hoping my utter distaste wasn't too obvious.

I cannot believe I just offered my boyfriend to go on a date…with a _man. _

What has the world come to?

Edward held onto me tighter and scowled.

"I'm doing this for you!" I hissed and he gave me a half incredulous, half apologetic look.

Alexus' eyes lit up like Christmas lights on Renee's tree. It was scary seeing how happy he was.

"That's great, is seven o' clock alright?" He asked eagerly.

"At the Taj Mahal!" Alice chimed in. I gave her a look – that wasn't really a place to 'grab a bite.' All I got in return was an impish smile.

"Alright I'll see you there, bye" Edward waved him off.

"I'll see you there?" Rosalie repeated.

"I am not _picking him _up!" he shouted, outraged. The rest of us laughed.

"And what's with the Taj Mahal?" Jasper spoke my thoughts.

"The manager loves me, which is good because we'll need some favours. " Alice grinned. We huddled around the table and began to plan Operation Annihilate Alexus.

--

Edward and I sat in our room, in silence. Usually it would be comfortable, with the humming of the TV in the background, but today it was just plain awkward. I pondered on the possible reasons as to why Edward looked so…upset.

"If this is about the date, then I'm really sorry. I should have made sure you were okay with it" I apologised, as that seemed to me the most likely reason to his frowning face. I felt guilty for upsetting the most perfect man on the world.

He looked up through his long lashes, with agonised eyes, "Are you trying to get rid of me?" he asked in a whisper.

I froze; the impact of his words was astounding – I couldn't believe he could even think such a thing.

I leapt onto him and tackled him to the floor, and looked straight into his eyes, right to his soul, "How dare you think that? I only did this to get rid of that gay nuisance!" I croaked at the end and began to sob into his chest.

He said nothing; he lay beneath me like a statue, and I began to hyperventilate, expecting the worst.

"I'm so sorry! I love you more than life itself I'm sorry" I cried

"No, I'm sorry for making you cry and for doubting you" He whispered.

I hugged him like never before and kissed him everywhere.

We lay there in each others arms, enjoying the company.

"So…about tomorrow, can you keep Alice away from the clothes and hair, because she will make me look like a runaway drama king" he chuckled, lightening the mood.

"Wouldn't have it any other way" I said as I kissed his nose.

"I love you" I reminded him

"I love you even more" he replied.

**REVIEWWWWWW!!!!!**


	6. Uncheap Alexus

**A/N: Sorry guys, this one was late and pretty crap. I could have done better but this keyboard sucks and this keyboard sucks. Also, I didn't know what to write even though I had been planning it for a week now. I also know that Alexus was averted a little too quickly but he's gay, and he will move on to someone else. -spoiler- Sorry it was so short, I will try my best to make the next one longer. Your disgruntled writer. Maaya. **

The idea was to create feelings of hatred, loathing and aversion.

The objective was to make Alexus absolutely, despicably _hate _Edward.

Here I was standing behing a curtain laughing my flat backside off. We were standing in the _Taj Mahal _restaurant - the cheapest and quite possibly strangest eating place ever. There was not a single person here who could speak decent English which meant that everything had be said twice, unless it was something like 'curry' per sey.

Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and I were sheathed behind a thing red velvet curtain squished together viewing the little episode going on on the other side. Alexus and Edward were officially on their date. Alexus was dressed in a striking red shirt and black trousers, and reminded me of Rosalie and her prom dress, of course if I ever told her that, she'd probably rape my face. After a couple rounds of private strip poker, I had managed to dress him in a hot shocking pink shirt and green trousers - he looked like a genetically modified tree. The table had cheap plastic roses and aketchup bottle which looked like it had been refilled more than four times. The smell of 'masalas' hung through the air

"No, no Alexus, you _must _try the 'Kerala Karela Fry!' " Edward insisted.

"Ehh, I think I shall pass, it does not look too great" Alexus replied, unsure.

"But it tastes _ravishing!"_ Edward continued to insist. I stifled my laughter.

_Kerala _was a state in Southern India, whereas _Karela _wasbitter gourd - a green slimey vegetable which tasted intensely bitter.

_" _Ugh, fine, I'll have one" Alexus gave up, feeling defeated.

Edward's smile was breathtaking.

"HEY!! ORDER PLEASE!!" Alexus uncharacteristically yelled, which sounded strange as I was so used to his sodt humming voice.

The waitor came, smiling like a maniac, "What can I do for you two fine young brothers?"

Brothers, he thought they were brothers! Poor guy, so oblivious - maybe homosexuality isn't widely accepted in his home country. Alexus looked horrified at his assumption but Edward in contrast looked quite pleased/

"Two Kerala Karela Fry please" Alexus said in a dismissive tone.

"Ohh yes, great great" The waitor nodded his head

"Make that 1, i'll have a chicken curry, thanks" Edward said angelically to the waitor.

Alexus was clearly trying to repress a bitch glare. Beside me Alice giggled like a little five year old and Rosalie was howling into Emmett's chest.

The waitor once again bobbed his head up, down and around and walked away towards the kitchen.

Alexus had seemed to calm down so he decided to make small talk, "Ahhh I miss Greece - so much variety" He sighed.

Was that a refence to men? What a perverted, horny guy. I shuddered.

"Huh? Why would you miss grease? You get it everywhere! Chip grease, wax grease..." Edward exclaimed.

Emmett literally shook the curtain with laughter and shook us with him. Who knew Edward could be so retarded?

Alexus looked a little shocked but immediately composed himself, wanting to make this relationship work. Hah, like it ever would.

The waitor came in with two pots of runny sauce and frail looking crackers which he signalled to take a spoonful of sauce and pur it into the crackers and eat it. Edward, however, decided to ignore the instructions. He took a cracker in his mouth and dipped it into each sauce and slurped loudly. Alexus was plain dumb and decided to follow Edward and also dunked his face into the red and green sauces. 'Amercian Style' he'd acknowledged in between slurps. What a dweeb.

An awkward silence swept over the two hwo were now soaked in Indian sauce and they just looked around at the scantily populated restaurant and the waitors dressed in cream coloured long shirts and skinny white trousers. Even the awkwardness was funny.

Our giggling was interrupted by Emmett, who pushed us all out of the way, so I ended up groping the flour sack.

"Emmett!" Rosalie hissed, but before she knew it, a loud _burrrrrrrgghhh _sound erupted through the area; Emmett farted, and boy did he fart well. The sound travelled as if being amplified by a speaker and the smell was like lava spilling through a volcanoe uncontrollably. Yepp, Emmett fit the description of a volcano perfectly' big, smelly and dangerous.

Edward, was trying to hold in his laughter, but he used Emmett's gaseous issues to his advantage.

"Oops, looks like my stomach is a little upset these days" Edward said sheepishly.

Alexus looked disgusted, I supposed his super hot gay crush wasn't as hot as he thought.

The food arrived and Edward quickly snagged the safe looking chicken curry and rice, leaving poor Alexus with a mouldy green paste with a pice of coriander stuck on top. Even the plate was slimey green.

"So have you ever tried this?" Alexus asked, uncertainly.

"Nope" Edward grinned and popped a garlic clove into his mouth, and chewed. Gross

"Then why did you say it was ravishing?" Alexus asked, his face heating up with anger.

"The name sounded good, so I thought you might like it" Edward shrugged, unfazed by Alexus' hostility.

"If you're always a bastard like this, then this isn't going to work!" Alexus shouted, placed a 50 dollar bill.

At least he wasn't cheap.

"Wait" Edward breathed on him half heartedly, swirling the poor guy in garlic odour. Alexus did exactly the opposite and with that, he stomped out.

As soon as Alexus had left the premises we all jumped out and let out woots of victory. Plus, I had already said it wouldn't work - I felt psychic, or rather like Alice. I turned to look for Alice but she and Japser had disappeared, probably having their own 'food fights.' I blushed red at the thought.

I hugged Edward very tightly, proud that he had done such a good job even though he was against it. And for someone so graceful, such behaviour was just wrong. Of course, I refused to kiss him until he brushed his teeth, flossed and mouthwashed at least 3 times.

"I'm so glad I've finally got rid of him; now I can finally eat lunch in peace." Edward smiled.

"Peace" I agreed, for now, Operation Annhilate Alexus was successful.


	7. Lisa the Straightener

**A/N: Here is another one! Omg I am in another country and I am giving you so many updates! Thank me in your review :]**

**Hopefully this one is longer, sorry there is no Edward, but it will be in the next chappie!**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

**Loves, Maaya**

Now that Evil Alexus had been banished back to No Edward Land, order was restored and everyone lived happily ever after.

Except Lisa.

Lisa had been, frankly, a snotty bitch throught the past two weeks. Everytime, we wanted to get together as girls, she would always find an excuse. Even when we had plotted against Alexus, she said 'he wasn't worth it' If she really liked him, why couldn't she just say so? Was she really that embarrassed? And the only reason we disliked him was because he was a threat to mone and Edward's relationship. Although I do admit our host'ility was unjust. However, Lisa had proved to be a good friedn to me overthe past few months of me beinghere in Seattle, and I thought that I should do the same and figure out what was wrong with her. If she didn't react as I expected, then it would prove that she didn't want to be friends anymore. I took Alice along with me as she was friends with her too. Rosalie wasn't as open to new people; she said Lisa was 'too Emo for her own good'

So Alice and I decided to hunt her down during third period when she would laywas disappear from Practical Class, and anyway, Alice complained that her Sewing Class was _too _easy, so she wouldn't min dmissing an hour of preppy girls throwing pices of cloth around.

"Come on Alice! You look fine!" I hissed as I tried to drag her out of the bathroom.

"Fine? I look like a female thug!" she exclaimed. I could see her point; we were wearing black jeans, black shirts and black hast with black boots. Oh well, we could say it was National Black Day, and we were campaigning for diversity. Yes!

"So fussy" I shook my head.

"No really, are we going to mug her, or console her?" Alice asked.

"Both. We will mug her of her secret and console her into sharing it with us." I grinned.

"But if we uncover it we already know it! You are so _dumb! _" Alice slapped my head.

I ignored the trite comment regarding my intellect and towed her outside into the large garden. We walked unsuccessfully in a casual way around the campus where there were many people sitting on picnic tables and benches. No Lisa in sight .

In the end Alice said that an hour wasn't long so we would have to act fast. She dragged me around the corner to a secluded garden. I scanned the area to find a tuft of blonde hair belonging to someone who was sitting on the edge of the water fountain.

That someone was Alexus.

Making out.

My eyes widened and Alice followed my gaze, also looking a little startled.

"GAY ALERT GAY ALERT!" I yelled and being super smart, ran into a bush. I let out an 'oomph' and landed flat on my back.

Alice also acted on impulse, and dove for cover - into the same bush as mine.

She landed right on top of me, her petite body pushed up against mine and her mouth not an inch away from mine.

Oh Lord, save me.

"Alice. Get. Off. Me" I choked out in staggered breaths.

"As much as I'd love to, I can't" Alice snapped back.

"Why not?" I squeaked in panic

"Because my freaking heel is stuck in the crack!" She yelled.

"What was that?" A female voice came form where Alexus was sitting.

Oh no. I was destined for doom - I was lyin in a compromising postition in a bush with a girl, and now someone would find us and oh God...Jasper and Edward. I peered around Alice and behind Alexus' back I saw someone rather unexpected.

Lisa.

So Lisa was having an affar with the ever famous Alexus. I was lay there agape, shocked and bewildered. Who knew she liked foreign blondies? Even Alice looked impressed, but it wasn't that surprising since he did look a lot like Jasper.

"Wow, she really starightened him out!" I laughed at my own joke.

"Indeed" Alice agreed against my hair.

"Yeah so now that we have uncovered the great mystery can we get the hell out of here?" Alice suggested.

"Yes please" However, it was easier said than done, as Alice's heel was firmly implanted into the crack which just had to be beside the bush.

"Kick your shoe off - you can't pulled that out now" I ordered.

"These are Gucci! No way " Alice objected.

"Okay Alice, you either sacrifice your shoe or you dignity, as someone will find us like this and we will be know as the horny lesbians who like to do things in the campus bushes. Or you could simlpy come back later and get you shoe. Oppurtunity Cost" I acknowledged.

"Aaaargh! Fine!" Alice yelled after minutes of contemplating the two options.

She kicked herself out of the shoe with brutal force which caused us both to jerk up and down and shake the tree. It must have looked so wrong from the outside.

Alice kicked with a little _too _much force, so we ended up rolling out form the bush downhill, still wrapped around each other.

My little pixie friend decided to scream her little throat off and the piercing noise went straight for my poor ears.

An we just had land in front of Lisa and Alexus, the ex gay.

"Hi guys" I said sheepishly, my cheeks flaming with chagrin.

"Why hello, Bella. Want to break us up too?" Alexus snapped backed.

Ouch that hurt - even though it was true. Atleast he wasn't as dumb as I thought he was.

"And to think I was the only Homosexual arpund here"

I bit my lip. "Sorry Alexus, really, I am."

"It's Okay, I'm glad you did it, because then I wouldn't have been able to find someone like Lisa"

He seemed to lighten up and hugged Lisa closer whose face was etched into a permanent smile.

"Yeah Congratulations to you too. You have outdone yourself" Alice smile at Lisa in approval.

"Thanks" Lisa smiled back.

"So how did it all happen?" We asked afted untangling ourselves from the bushy mess.

"In a summary, Alex came to me and I was his shrink, although I wanted to be so much more, right form the very start. And then after a week of bitching about you guys, a simple kissmade him realise that he didn't really need Edward. And sorry, for bitching about you and not telling you about this" Lisa apologised.

"Woah" Alice and I breathed - we had missed so much!

"Well, we're really happy for you! And now we can all all sit together at lunch!" I exclaimed.

Yeah, in the end it all came down to lunch.


	8. Cucumber biting

**A/N: Here you go! Another chapter Please review! I am so sorry for the typos I'm not even using microsoft word because I have limited resources ;) Review! Thanks**

**Love, Maaya. **

**P.S NEYHA GIVE ME YOUR NUMBER WE NEED TO MEET UP!**

Edward and I were now in our 4th year in college, and well on our way to graduating soon. We were busy doing our internships in the local hospital. As a soon to be qualified Urologist, I spent most of my waking hours examing people's piss, while Edward would live his days in the Cardiology depratment. Alice had qualified last year along with Jasper as a fashion designer and psychologist respectively, however, they did not leave the campus accomodations, claiming that they would like to spend as much time with us as possible. However, the glamorous couple were on the rocks, always fighting and silent treatmenting each other. Emmett graduated pretty much as soon as he came to Seattle University and within two years he had a degree in Physical fitness...and Maths. Yes, everyone was surprised to find that Emmett was good at maths - apparently, he kept it a secret so people wouldn't make fun of him, but really most of the time he was ridiculed for being so _dumb. _Rosalie, too, did the unexpected and instead of graduating in fashion modelling or the likes, she now works in central Seattle as a mechanical engineer.

"Look Jasper, if you don't have time for me, it means you don't have time for this relationship!" Alice yelled.

"I'm not a daddy's little boy like you who can jusst get money whenever I want, I have to work for my money!" Jasper shouted back.

"Jasper. Stop talking like that about my sister before things get out of hand" Edward spoke in a low but menacing voice.

I placed a hand on Edward's chest and led him away to our dorm.

"Let them sort it out; they're too much in love to have an extended fight" I comforted him.

His tense face smoothed out, his luscious bronze hair falling into his glowing emereld orbs. A breathtaking smile appeared on his full lips.

"I suppose you're right" he agreed.

He grinned at me, his high cheekbones accentuating his beauty even more, out of lust and many other emotions, I jumped him right at the door, kissing him and myself senseless.

I could feel his lips curving into a smile, as if he had won something precious, but really, it was me who was the lucky one to land with someone as great as Edward. He carefully manuevered us both onto the bed without breaking the fiery kiss.

"Each time I look at you, it takes my breath away" he whispered huskily against my collar bone.

"Speaks the Sex God" I muttered into his hair.

Abruptly, he stopped his caressing, and shot up to look at me, emotionless.

I instantly panicked, thinking I had said something wrong; I bit my lip in frustration.

"So you think I'm good at this?" He drew circles on my stomach

I blushed all 35 shades of red.

"Yes" I murmered.

"Then let us continue" He smiled at me and and kissed my deeply, our lips dancing in the rhythm of love; his fingers leaving tingling sensations all over me, leading us both into a sheer moment of ecstacy.

--

"I just don't get it! Do you _have _to work that much? What's worng with bunking off once or twice?" Alice bit into a cucumber loudly. We were both sitting in the Dorm Cafe.

"Alice, look he needs the money, and he has to work a lot to getit. It's not his fault he's dead on his feet when he comes home at 11" I objectively supported Jasper.

"But he's avoiding me like the plague! And this excuse has been going on for a whole month now! We've had no personal life since then" Alice sighed.

I instantly felt sorry for her; I knew what it felt like not being near the one you love. Often Edward had night duties at the hospital, so I'd spend night alone, being very bored.

"I'll get Edward to talk to him, okay?" I hedged, trying to make my friend feel better.

"Thanks. I hope Lisa and Alexus, are better off than us" she sighed.

Lisa and Alexus were a strange couple. After Un-gaying himself, Alexus, proposed to Lisa 6 months later, and she vehemently agreed. However, they decided not to get married until they were absolutely sure it was the right time. And now, Lisa was trying to find the perfect weddign venue, for the past year and a half.

"I hope so too" I agreed.

I finished my lunch off quickly, and made my way to my room xpecting Edward to be there, seing as he had the day free and a night duty.

Of course, he wasn't there, even though he had promised me that he'd take me out for a coffee and we could go shopping together. Obviously not Alice Style.

I growled in annoyance at our current lifestyle, finally realising what Alice and Jasper were yelling about. We hardly had anytime for each other, and when we did, we were either so tired that we would speak like druggies or we had some sort of exam coming up which needed us to revise.

I called Edward to see where he was, but his phone was switched off; eith because we was in a surgery or the battery had been dead - both being unlikely circumstances.

I had never doubted him before, but should I now?


	9. Turning Away

**A/N: Hey people! Thanks for the reviews, but I know you can do better! Sorry about the typos and shortish chapters I am in a country where the electricity goes out every 2 hours, so yeah. But hey alteast I have a computer and internet! Haha, my grandmah's like you came to fanficify or meet me? So I was like both cause I can multi task :] **

**And yes, this has now skipped 3 years ahead into their college life, because I didn't want to string it along because it gets so boring. People think Alexus ungaying was random, well yes because random is my middle name :P The sequel is uber short just becaus I felt like writing maybe I'll even kill someone off. Haha. **

**P.S Do you guys want a threequel or whatever the hell it's called? I'll consider it you know. But I also have ideas for another story along the lines of something quite controversial. ^^**

**Loves. Maaya**

I spent the entire night tossing and turning - it was the worst night of my 21 year long life.

Most of it passed by in my contemplation of the possible scenarios Edward could be in.

He didn't even call or text message me to tell me where he was or that he was sorry to have forgotten our meeting at the coffee shop. What I found strange was that Edward wasn't the type of person who forgot things or took evasive action.

I groaned and pulled myself off the bed and into the bathrrom, allowing the warm water to calm my stressed muscles. The fragrance of the strawberry shampoo brightened my day...fractionally.

I looked at the 21 year old in the mirror; dark circles around her eyes with dry lips and dull brown eyes. Someoen as plain and battered as me could never match up to Edward's heartbreaking beauty.

I changed into simple attire and a light bulb lit in my head. I decided to pay a visit to my pixie friend in hopes that her Cosmetic Art could aid me in winning Edward back.

I slipped into her room as the door was unlocked, but what I saw there caused my eyes to widen.

Alice, my best friend and fashion extraordinaire was sitting on the bed in sweatpants crying. Her eyes were puffy and swollen and the tears stained her cheeks.

"Alice!" I ran to her and engulfed her in an Emmett Style hug.

"He doesn't....want...me!" Alice cried into my shoulder.

I fumed with anger - Alice was an angel on earth, always willing to help and a great friend whenever you neded her, anyone who didn't want her would be out of their sane mind.

"I swear, I'll kill him. He can't get away leaving you like this" I grit out.

"It's no use...he left..Bella...what do I do?" Alice continued to sob.

Alice was so grieved, I momentarily forgot about my own problems, concerning her brother.

"We make him regret everything he did in the last 24 hours" I said.

--

Two hours later, and a whole shift at the hospital and celebrity cabin wasted, Alice and I stood there looking...amazing.

We attacked each other with all sorts of make up...things. It felt just like high school when we used to have girls nights in with Rosalie aswell. Back then we didn't have all these problems with work and men.

"Alice" I called

"Yes" she replied.

"Edward and I are pretty much in the same situation as you and Jasper" I whispered.

Her mouth dropped and her eyes squinted.

"What did he do?" she asked

"I don't know; but that's the problem, we haven't spoken properly in ages! An he won't even answer his phone!" I whined.

Alice didn't answer - instead she dragged me out to her canary yellow Porsche and zoomed around the campus.

"Where are we going?" I shouted.

"Lunch"

That one word said it all ; we would go to the main cafeteria where Jasper and Edward usually sat as it was common to their departments. Alice and I usually met up somewhere else as Alice claimed that the food was vile.

We walked in a little too over dramatically for my in _Mean Girls _when the plastics walk in, everyone turned to stare at them open mouthed. It was kind of like that, except now in slow motion.

But the ironic thing was that our own boyfriends or whatever you wish to call them, didn't even notice.

Jasper sat there looking into space with his fingers playing around a piece of lettuce.

Edward. He sat there _laughing _with a _girl _while popping potato chips into his mouth. The girl being Jennifer.

I felt the anger rise in me and the tears were threatening to spill.

"Atleast Jasper looks remorseful" I croaked out.

"He's staring at Lisa" Alice whispered.

I followed his gaze to see Alice was right.

"Lets get out of here. I want to curl up and sleep, and maybe die if I feel dramatic" I said and briskly walked to here car.

"The feeling is mutual" Alice agreed

A _long _time later, I woke up with a feeling I was alive, because people didn't really feel hungry when they were dead.

A cool hand appeared on my forehead. My eyes fluttered open to stare in a pair of green eyes.

I swatted his hand away.

"What's wrong?" He whispered.

"What's wrong? Why don't _you _tell me" I said in a groggy voice. I scanned the room for the time to see it was four o' clock - in the morning. My boyfriend came home at 4am, that's normal isn't it?

"I really don't know. Bella talk to me!" Edward shook me by the shoulder, as if to emphasize his point.

I turned my penetrating gaze on him. He stared right back.

"You're coming home at such an ungodly hour. Isn't that a _little _big off?" I asked

"I had work to do!" He yelled.

"Enlighten me!" I yelled back.

Edward's angry figure froze. The dim light from the moon cast a blueish tint to his immaculate face He bit his lip after a few seconds of silence. He looked incredibly sexy but now was not the time for such thoughts.

"I thought so" I said, smugly.

I lifted the cover off me and walked out into the pouring rain, with Edward's desperate crying in the back.

"Bella! Bella, honey wait, I'm sorry!" His velvet voice cried.

I turned away.

**Review!**


	10. Heart to Heart

**A/N: Sorry this one was supposed to be up yesterday but, my internet card ran out, and my Grandah, took his time bringing the card. So yeah. I shall reply to your questions in the next update because I have no idea what you have written/asked. Lol. **

**Have fun reading the drama that unfolds muahahahaha. Maybe I will post another one today if you give me adequate reviews.**

**Loves, Maaya **

The rain pelted down mercilessly, leaving me drenched like a drowned cat. I felt a little stupid, because I had just walked out in all my glory, and now I was being damned to the heavens who decided to cry a river on me.

I trudged towards the benches in the picnic area in the dark - in solitude. Probably because not many people liked to walk around in a rainstorm at 4.15 am. The weather was also bitterly cold, being December, the harsh northern winds whipping in my face. Great job Bella, just _asking _pneamonia.

I plopped onto the bench with a splash, my bum all soggy. My salty tears mixed in with the precipitation. How life, which wasonce a journey of bliss, now became a expedition through the hells. Well not that bad, the point is clear.

"Did you fight with him?" a soft voice hummed through the thrashing of the rain. I looked up to see Jasper's pained blue eyes, lighting the bench with their compassion. Jasper and I had never really mixed, but he was still one of my best friends - emotionally, if not verbally or physically.

"Yes" I choked out at the truth of his words.

Jasper just nodded and sat beside me, his mere presence comforting me. Jasper didn't need to talk his way into knowing what someone felt like, and his serenity helped us all remain sane.

"What about you?" I enquired, forgetting that I was supposed to be angry and killing him for my best friend. His pained expression told me that there was another side to their story.

"I'm in the same shoes as you, bit more of a culprit" he sighed.

"I'm here to listen if you need me" I hinted.

He blew out a gush of air, probably in frustration or confusion, but nevertheless, he continued.

"As you know, Alice and I have been a little unsteady, mainly because of me." He began

"This is majorly embarrassing and if you tell _anyone _including Edward or Alice, I shall gladly kill you." He smiled a devilishly evil grin.

I shuddered, and not because of the cold. "You have my word"

"So, I have been working a lot lately, needing the money to buy a house or flat, so Alice and I could move in together and maybe start a life.

"But I was so dead set on making my future, I forgot about the present - leaving Alice alone at nights working away at the practice, ignoring her, etcetera.

"Now comes the gruesome and embarrassing part: We had no private life because I'd always say I was shattered and I needed my sleep. Alice thought that I was cheating on her and that I didn't want her in that way, when I did, even more than ever." He broke down at the end letting his head, full of shaggy wet hair fall into his hands.

"So what happened?" I prodded

"I'm having...problems" He hesitated.

"Problems?"

"Medically, down there" Jasper's face flushed pink.

"Oh!" I realised, feeling that now, we were on a more professional conversation.

He smiled sheepishly.

"As a nearly qualified doctor, I am able to assist you, my friend" I grinned.

We began the awkward conversation, but he soon began to feel that I was out of the age to make fun of his problems, and being a doctor certainly taught you that having things like coodies was no laugh. I even prescribed him a medicine, guaranteeing him desired results in a just a few days!

"And don't be ashamed, it happpens to many people. And Alice is the one who really needs to know - she thinks you've lost interest." I concluded.

"Thank you Bella, really. I'm going to speak to Alice about it today. But now it's your turn" Jasper turned to me.

I knew this moment would come, but telling someone else really does help, lightening the load and having someone else know, makes you feel wanted and loved.

"In a nutshell, I think Edward's cheating on me" I said in one breath.

Jasper looked surprised.

"What makes you think that?" he asked, curious.

"We haven't spoken properly in ages, Our private life is also, near to zero, and he prefers laughing with other girls to spending time with me" I finished glumly.

"Oh, when you came ot the cafeteria right?" He guessed.

"How did you know?" I asked

"Who didn't? And Edward is all faithful to you, it's in his eyes. Jenn's just a friend"

"Just a friend huh? Sure" I muttered

"I _know_ she is" Jasper spoke with some sort of conviction in his voice like he was sure Jennifer was no threat. And I believed him, for some odd reason.

"Come on, the sun's rising and we need to dry up, real bad" He pointed to our drenched states.

"True"

We walked across campus to see people were starting to leave their dorms for classes. They also gave us curious looks.

"I'm off to change and then to the pharmacy" Jasper said as we exited the lift to our rooms.

"I guess i'll make amends with my lover" I smiled.

However, my smile quickly faded to find Edward in front of _our _room, once again smiling away at that freaking Jennifer.

"What a surprise" I acknowledged them both.

So much for amends.


	11. Running Away

**A/N: I think I'm on a roll! Unfortunately I think I'm losing the feel of it all, but I want to finish this and get it out of the way. Theres a few more chapters and we'll be rounding it off. I'm not sure about the threequel - you know people can lose interest over the span of the whole saga thing. So I'll probably just conclude it here. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! Argh I'm so bored I might just put up another chapter. Also, I have nothing against Homosexual people, so please don't take any offense - you can use us straight people for your own humour too!**

**You know you love me. Maaya x**

**P.S I'm wearing a hoodie that says Jasper on it! Well Jasper Conran or something, it's my brother's but still, JASPER :D**

**P.P.S I'm out of town for the next few days so here are loads of chapters!!!!**

"Oh Bella! I looked for you everywhere, why did you just leave like that in the pouring rain? Don't you care about yourself at all?" Edward's one was a mix of relief and anger, while he slipped his arm around my waist.

"You're all drenched" Jennifer said. Nah, I'm covered in dog fur. No shit buddy.

"As you can see" I bitch smiled at her, a technique Rosalie had taught me.

She looked away, "I'll be seeing you around Edward, bye" she waved at him and left.

As soon as she was out of sight, I jerked away from Edward, and walked into the room.

"What's wrong!" He yelled in anger.

"What is wrong, is that you have fallen in love with some freaking stoner!" I shouted back.

He looked a little shocked.

"You're on drugs?" He asked incredulously

"You dumbass! I'm talking about Jennifer!" I sneered.

"Bella honey, get changed you will become sick!" He came and hugged me and ushered me towards the bathroom.

"No." I said calmly.

"Then let me explain-" I cut him off.

"No, why don't you explain why we haven't had a decent conversation in forever, why you haven't spent time with in over a month, why we havn't gone out on a date in over 6 months, and why you didn't even call to say where you were while you were flirting with your new best friend" I said quietly.

I didn't wait for his answer, and instead went into the bathroom to change my clothes. I quickly slipped out and threw a few clothes into my duffel bag while Edward wasn't looking. He sat there with his head in his hands, frozen. His toned muscles visible from every angle and his angular jaw clenched. A tear escaped his beautiful eyes.

I wanted to scoop him up and kiss all his tears away. I wanted everything to get better and become normal, just like it used to be.

But we both needed time to just calm down. And deep down, I knew that there was his side of the story, as there was to Alice and Jasper's. Only he needed time to say it out.

I quietly picked up my bag and left the room, walking away from everything that I had once cherished.

--

I woke up with a yawn, to the sound of the air hostess announcing the descent of the plane at Forks National Airport.

It wasn't even national because only flights from within Washington State flew in.

Seeing as there were only 3 days left til the christmas holidays, I thought a a few days absent wouldn't kill me. I had phoned up Charlie and Renee, with a cheery facade telling them I was coming home for the holidays and they were happier than ever. I had also called up Alice notifying her of my whereabouts. Of course she had to yell for a few minutes on my sudden departure but afterwards she thanked her butt off for consoling Jasper and helping him out. Jasper was like a brother to me - of course I said it was no problem, only on the condition that they keep my location a secret from everyone else.

Edward had called me 42 times and sent 16 messages. Where did these messages go when I needed them the most?

I walked out of the arrivals lounge and into the arms of my father, Charlie Swan.

"Good to see you Bells" He gave me an awkward one sided hug

"You too, Dad"

"So where's Edward" He asked nonchalantly, but I could see he was dying to know whether he came or not.

"He's in Seattle, a little busy lately" I brushed it off as best as I could.

He smiled his wrinkely eyed grin - he was happy that Edward didn't come with me.

As always, my mother was standing at the car, jumpy and happy. But not beside the ugly and intimidating Police Cruiser, but a nice new Mercedes.

"Wooww...Payrise!" I yelled, feeling a little lightheaded at my own cheeriness.

"Your mother's, I'm still with my cruiser" Charlie laughed.

--

A week had passed since I had been in Forks, moping around in the memory of my Seattle life and boyfriend. Alice regularly called filling me in on the gossip even though I wasn't really interested. But she would never talk about the one person I'd wanted to know about the most, even though he would try and call me everyday. Which was good, or else there wouldn't be any point in me coming here. I started taking Renee's new car down to La Push, an Indian reservation where some of my childhood friends used to live and we would play in the summer holidays. Now they had all grown up, and coupled off, leaving me like a stray end, and reminding me of Edward..again. Even Jacob Black, who was once my best friend was off with Leah Clearwater, but I would often catch smug looks - 'I told you so' looks. Everyone knew he wanted me, but I never saw him that way. But I suppose he still hasn't changed his womanizer ways after kissing Leah and senseless and dropping hints that I still have a chance with him.

It was a few days before Christmas, that I had recieved a letter. Renee placed it on my bed in the afternoon. Thankfully it wasn't open - she had saved me my privacy. The handwriting on it was ever so graceful, as if from another century. Instantly, butterflies filled my stomach for I had a hunch as to who may have sent it to me.

I ripped it open eagerly, but carefully not to spoil the paper. Inside was a letter and a CD case.

_My Dearest Bella, _

_I know that we haven't been doing so well, but I want nothing more to be with you and to have you in my arms again. I am sorry for not giving you the attention you deserve and I want you to knwo that I love you now matter what. Remember in the meadow, we promised each other that we would stay forever, in all circumstances? _

_I want you to know my side of the story before you take any action. In the past few weeks, I have been composing a song for you, because you inspired the love and affection that it beholds. The song, however, wasn't complete, because I felt there was something missing. So I asked Jennifer to help me with the finishing touches, so everyday we would get together at lunch to alter any notes that may sound wrong. The CD enclosed contains the finished version of my creation and it is dedicated to you. I wanted you to hear in person, but that isn't possible at the moment. I hope you enjoy the sound of our love, even though we're apart, I want you to know that time, distance and absence cannot affect the intensity of my feelings. Jennifer is also my cousin; Esme and her mother are cousins, making Jennifer my second cousin. I know she wants more, but I don't want her in the way I want you. _

_You are my love, my life and you always will be. I am sorry for keeping you in the dark and giving out the wrong vibes. You know how much work I have to do at the hospital, leaving me with little time to spend with you. I hope you will forgive me and I'm waiting for you here._

_With all my heart and forever yours, _

_Edward Cullen_

**REVIEW!!**


	12. And then coming back

**A/N: My loyal fans, please read and review this dramatic chapter. I know they're becoming smaller but the freaking electricity is pissing me off! So yeah thanks! Also if you personal message me I'm not the one who replies, that's my counterpart Neyha who likes to do the correspondence. So she'll answer your questions. :D**

**Enjoy! Loves, Maaya. **

I folded the piece of paper and put it to the side, so my free flowing tears wouldn't spoil the precious item. I pulled out the CD from the jewelled case and put it into my old ancient CD player from my high school years.

Even with such a battered player, the sound was magnificent; the notes flowed freely, and I could just picture Edward's slender fingers gliding atop the keys. The sound was natural and effortless, just like our relationship. I could have sat there the whole day listening to the glorious music.

But I had things to do.

I grabbed my scantily filled duffel bag aswell as the CD and letter, and ran. Although I am clumsy, when it comes to running, I can actually go without tripping for more than 30 seconds. I thundered down the stairs, the items in my hands bustling along with me towards the kitchen.

"MUM!" I shouted, breathless.

"Bella, honey, are you alright?" Renee asked, looking concerned.

"Airport, I need to go to the airport!" I gasped.

"Okay, okay, but tell me why" She persisted.

"In the car!" I yelled.

Thankfully, my mother was observant and she could see the urgency in my tone.

"Is this anything to do with Edward?" she asked, with a self satisfied tone.

She's good.

"Everything. We had a little riff, but now I'm going home, back to where I belong" I said cheerily.

"Oh honey, I'm so glad, you two are finally getting somewhere. But there's one thing" She became serious at the end.

I froze; seeing Renee like this was unusual. "What?"

"When you have hot make up sex, use protection" she grinned.

"MUM!" I yelled in chagrin.

--

Asking the ticket services people to change my ticket was a flight in itself, but after some angry faces and possible physical abuse they managed to give me a seat on the next flight to Seattle.

The flight was hell. I kept jumping up and down like a five year old and the man beside me got so irritated, the he ever so conspicuously changed seats - right across the plane. So on the way out, I gave him a good long glare. Also, the woman on my right hand side kept farting. The smell was even worse than Emmett's farts - they smelled like rotten eggs.

Finally, the plane landed in Seattle and I was the first person to get off the plane, only because I pushed and shoved everyone else off. Even the air hostess didn't look too pleased with my behaviour. Oh well, too late to change anything.

I kicked the door open to _our _room ready to leap onto Edward and apologise til kingdom come.

Only to find it empty.

I looked around again just in case my eyed had betrayed me, but still my Adonis was nowhere in sight.

I ran to Alice and Jasper's room and knocked urgently.

"OPEN THE BLOODY DOOR!" I crowed.

Alice opened the door with a scowl on her face which soon turned into a dazzling smile, similar to her brother's.

"Bella! I'm so happy you're back!" She hugged me fiercely. For such a small thing, she was pretty strong.

"Yeah, okay. Now where's Edward?" I asked, skipping the formalities.

"He went to Forks; to get you back" Jasper called out from behind Alice.

"What? Why? He sent me the letter and the CD" I said, feeling confused.

"He didn't think that was enough" Alice mumbled.

I sighed loudly and plopped onto their red sofa. I pulled out my mobile phone to call him, but once again his phone was switched off.

_"Flight 112 from Seattle to Forks this afternoon, has unfortunately crashed mid journey. All 25 passengers have been reported to be dead." _The TV blared.

All three heads in the room jerked towards the TV.

"Edward's flight was at two in the afternoon" Alice whispered, tears welling up in her eyes as well as mine.

No. This could not happen to me. It only ever happened in the movies, when planes crashed and people died while their loved ones spent the rest of their lives in misery.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" I yelled.

Edward couldn't just leave me. No he couldn't.

**I told you I might kill someone off! Haha if you want him to live/die, then review!!!!**


	13. 1 Hour Plane Rides

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY! I was out of town even though I am already on holiday, but still. And then christmas came along AND THEN I had a wedding to attend. AND THEN this country has no electricity, yes people I am sitting in a thrid world country, literally. Okay so as many of you said Edward dead was shocker, I decided to be nice. P.S Vampires in an all human story is weird.**

**P.P.S I AM WRITING A NEW ATORY CALLED CHRISTMAS CAROLS. I know its after the event itself but still/ :]**

**I AM NOT BLACK**

**NEYHA YOU JACKASS WHY DIDN'T YOU CONTACT ME???!!!!**

Alice began sobbing while I screamed my guts out. Even Jasper was on the verge of tears.

Alice and I wept and sobbed into each other's shoulders, still not coming to grips that Edward may have died.

If felt as if someone had wrenched my soul out of me, only leaving my body behind. But that was exactly how it should feel, because he was my soulmate.

"Shouting and crying won't do have to do something" Jasper said loudly, his own tears flooding.

"Let's go to Forks" Alice hiccuped.

I nodded in agreement, "I'll get his Volvo - I have his keys, you two get ready and meet me downstairs in the car park"

Insideme, I still had hope for his life - Edward's persona was everlasting.

For the second time that day, I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. Even the mere sight of his car, brought tears to my eyes. I still didn't believe that my Edward was dead. There so much left that we hadn't done. Graduation, moving into a house, marriage. Where did all those promises go? I slid into the sleek sliver hatchback and let it purr to life, his amazing scent whirling around me.

I let the car screech to a halt and Alice slipped into shotgun while Jasper took the back.

"How long will it take?" I asked.

" 2 hours, but if you drive fast, maybe even 1" Jasper said.

One hour? Then why do they even operate flights?

I was determined to get there as soon as possible, and Alice was willing to pay any fines I may cause on the way. So, Cullen style, we drove to Forks. The entire time, the atmosphere in the car was tense. Alice jumped from side to side, fiddling with things and occassionally breaking down in sobs. I falsely convinced myself that Edward was alive, but who was I kidding? My tears silently trickled down my cheeks. Jasper was determined to comfort us both, but inside, he was just like us. At least he put on a brave face for Alice and I.

After the dreaded one and a half hour, we arrived at the tiny town of Forks. The green trees in the dense forests blurred past, while the misty air rolled in. I did not stop until we arrived at the hospital, where Carlisle, Edward's dad worked.

Running into the hospital was probably the worst moment, one is just seconds away from their and their loved ones' fate.

"Dad!" Alice and I yelled, when we saw Charlie and Carlisle standing looking miserable.

"Girls. I suppose you found out?" Carlisle sighed, light wrinkles appearing when he frowned.

"Yes" I began to choke on a new round of tears.

"He's gone isn't he? And it's all my fault!" I screamed into Charlie's chest.

"Baby, calm down. Shhh, it's going to be okay" Charlie tried to soothe me.

"Can I...see his body?" I hesistated

"Well you're going to have to see it alive" Carlisle smiled.

"What?" Alice, Jasper and I said in unison.

"He survived. But it was only him and one other girl." Charlie said, looking a little smug.

My tears came to an abrupt halt. And a wide smile spread across my face. "Where is he?" I asked impatiently.

Carlisle lead me towards a common ward where a few people lay.

"He's a little battered, but in one piece. His survival was a miracle, truly" Carlisle patted my shoulder.

"But how did he survive?" Jasper asked

"Apparently, he was the only one who put the oxygen masks, and life jacket on. The rest died of lack of cabin pressure." Carlisle became sad towards the end.

"But the News said that all 25 passengers died" Jasper mused.

"There were 27 passengers; the two, others, being Edward and the other patient, were pulled out immediately, to sustain their injuries." Charlie spoke this time.

By what Charlie had said, it made sense, but I was just glad that Edward survived - because he was everlasting.

We turned the corner and there lay my Adonis, bruised and weak, but nonetheless he was alive.

"Edward!" I shouted with relief and ran to give him a kiss, even though his father was right behind me and he had been inches away from death, I wanted to feel the taste of his satin silk lips against mine.

His tired eyes looked up and instantly brightened. Although my romanticidal entrance wasn't expected, he replied to my kiss eagerly.

"Don't you ever leave me again!" I cried with happiness.

"Ehh, you left first, if I can recall correctly" He whispered, his voice still as divine.

I flushed realising he was right, but it didn't matter anymore.

"I promise you, that I will never leave you again, ever" I vowed

"And I'll be here, for you for eternity" He promised back, his green eyes alight with sincerity.

"Together, always and forever." We agreed.


	14. Epilogue

**A/N: Hey guys! Glad you're all happy that Edward survived. We just love him too much! This is the Epilogue of the story, and I'm ending it here. **

**Tell me if your REALLY want another threequel. I shall do requests. P.S I have a story up for adoption, or encouragement per say. I shall post the first few chapters and then tell me what you think. Its called Christmas Carols, nothing much to do with the story blah blah.**

**I am also writing another story, which I will write myself, it is also about Christmas, sorry, my festive mood is still alive. I shall post that now. So tell me whatcha think. Its called CONFUSED AND CONFINED. Yes people, I love alliteration - it is awesome. **

**Thank you for your support in reading, reviewing and alerting! Please review once more, pleasies? I saved Eddie!**

**:] Loves, Maaya. P.P.S Neyha, this internet is screwed, I can't do shit except post chapters. Wbu?**

Nervous was an understatement. I don't think I've ever been so scared or..._uncomfortable._

The white piece of paper in my hand jumped around, being fiddled with every so often. Others occasionally came over to congratulate me or wish me luck, and I would reply with a brief smile.

Graduating after barely making it out alive from a plane crash which killed practically everyone around you is not an easy thing to come to terms with. Then, because of your unconsciously miraculous survival, you are elected as College Valedictorian is just the cherry on top.

I watched the latter half of our group recieve their doctorates in Medicine, becoming qualified in the field, similar to me.

Bella stumbled onto the stage and recieved her degree, and flashed a smile towards me, I grinned back.

After our recent rift and my accident, I learnt the true value of everything around me. My family and loved ones, which I once took for advantage, I now cherish deeply.

Everyone had achieved their degrees, and had lined up against the curtain on the stage, lighting it with their radiant smiles, indicating freedom into the real world. Proof I wasn't the only one dying to get out of here...literally.

I joined on, along the end, for the hat-tossing picture. A pair of arms wound themselves around me; I looked down to see the love of my life, smiling angelically up at me.

"I love you" I whispered.

"I love you too" Bella mouthed back.

The photographer signalled to smile like idiots.

"3, 2, 1, TOSS!" The photographer yelled, and over 300 hats flew into the air, soaring like planes around the auditorium accompanied by the sounds of laughter and woots showing the mutual feeling of happiness flowing throughout the hall.

The crowd dispersed and the college principal came up to announce the moment I was dreading.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my pleasure to call onstage, this year's valedictorian, Dr. Edward Cullen!" Mr. Dale shouted unnecessarily into the mic, even the sound of his spit amplified so everyone had the pleasure of hearing it.

I ignored the fact that my palms were sweating like water fountains and that my heart was thumping as if there was no tomorrow. I smiled shakily at the audience and the ocean of black graduations gowns smiling encouragingly at me.

I quickly scanned the audience and found _Emmett _waving his arms like a crow. There went my speech. Rosalie was also uncharacteristically jumping up and down beside Emmett waving generally in my direction. Thankfully Alice and Jasper didn't feel the need to act like drunk stoners at mine and Bella's graduation ceremony. Carlisle, Esme, Charlie and Renee all stood in the corner far away from the embarrassment that are my friends, dutifully like good parents.

"Good Evening, parents, loved ones and qualified doctors. Some of us came here four years ago, thinking that we'd never get out alive. But here we are, proudly holding onto our certificates of achievement. However, these four years didn't go past smoothly, with some of us jumping through hurdles, which were both personal and professional. And trust me, I have personal experience.

"So here we are, at the epilogue of our life as students, but this is not the end; it is only the first chapter of our life as qualified people in the real world. Some of us now need to ask ourselves some questions - whether to continue our education or finish here. Some questions, revolve around our personal life, which are likely to affect out professional decisions. From here, I'd like to ask a very special person, a very special question."

My breath hitched and I took a deep breath; as Shakespeare's _Iago_ once said 'This night could either break me, or make me'

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?" I looked up at the most beautiful person in the world, and laid my heart out for her.

The spotlight from the stage, spun around and focussed on Bella, whose deep chocolate eyes were wide with surpise, and her pink lips formed an 'o' shape.

I waited tensely for her reaction, not knowing what to expect. I mentally calculated my chances of survival if she publicly rejected me. 10 years would be suffient. Maybe.

My breathing became laboured, when Bella suddenly vanished from under the spotlight; this meant that she had turned me down - I wasn't good enough for her. Tears began to prickle in my eyes, but I would not cry in front of an audience, especially one which included Emmett.

I turned to walk off the stage, humiliated and rejected, when I walked into a small figure.

Bella.

She was grinning widely and embraced me in a powerful hug, yelling, "Yes, yes I will!"

I couldn't believe my ears.

Behind us, a standing ovation formed, applauding the irrevocable love we shared. I pulled Bella in for a kiss, forgetting that our parents and 500 people were standing in the vicinity; the moment was priceless. I pulled her closer and lifted her up in the air.

"Thank you. Thank you for considering me enough to be your husband" I proclaimed.

She blushed scarlet - her trademark sign, "No, thank you for thinking someone as plain as I was enough to be your soulmate"

We waved at our hooting audience and exited the stage walking hand in hand.

Esme and Renee, as expected rushed to the front to congratulate us first.

"Congratulations! I can't believe you're all grown up!" Renee squealed.

"When do you plan to get married, we need to make all the arrangements as soon as possible!" Esme waved her hands about.

Bella and I stood there, waiting for their excitement to periodically wear off.

Carlisle and Charlie came next, offering a simple handshake and a manly hug - which was definitely enough. Charlie whispering a protective 'take care of my girl' line. They stood beside their loving wives and watched them affectionately buzzing with ideas for the wedding which was nowhere in the next 7 months.

Finally, came our friends. Jasper and Emmett smirking and Rosalie and Alice mirroring the emotions of Esme and Renee.

"LOVERBOY STRIKES AGAIN! HERE COMES THE BRIDE AND GROOM!" Emmett boomed across the hall. I ducked my head into Carlisle's shoulder.

"Hey - he's your friend, you deal with him" Carlisle stepped away from me, leaving me to face Evil Emmett.

Bella laughed, the sound similar to bells. "Why are you even friends with him? He's too weird"

"HEY! YOU, LOVERGIRL I HEARD THAT AND YOU ARE GOING DOWN!" Emmett charged over lifting Bella in the air, spinning her around.

"She is _so _gonna puke on you, Emmett" Jasper laughed.

"LET GO OF MY FINACEE!" I yelled across the hall, grabbing everyone's unnecessary attention. But Emmett, didn't listen, he continued to run around with a graduated Bella on his shoulder.

Suddenly, Alice flitted beside Emmett and said something quickly. I walked throguh the crowd, where now Bella was midway falling off Emmet's shoulder.

"Hey Alice! Who said you could do that?" Bella said, sounding surprised.

"Well if you want to be paraded around like a sack of potatoes, then fine, I won't" Alice said sounding smug.

"Huh?" Was my genious comment.

"Your dear sister wants to be the wedding if she isn't, your _super stupid _friend will abduct me!" Bella whined

By this time, all our family and friends had gathered around ou rlittle confrontation.

Alice, what did you say to Emmett to make him put Bella down?" I asked in curiosity

"I said I would make him wear a tutu on your wedding" she grinned with an evil glint in her eye

"Nice one, Alice" I ruffled my little sister's hair

I turned to Bella.

"Well you tell me, Potato sack, or nice wedding?" I asked, trying to hide my smile at the strange situation.

Bella put a lot of thought into this, as if it really was a life changing question. Renee and Charlie looked a little embarrassed at having a daughter who was a doctor and looked mentally disabled.

"Fine! Alice, you can be my wedding planner!" Bella threw her hands up in defeat.

Alice jumped up and down and gave us both hugs of appreciation, while everyone looked on in happiness

Bella took her place beside me and I took hold of her hand.

"So are you ready?" I asked her tenderly

"Ready for what?" She asked as her wide brown eyes looked up into mine.

"To start our life together"

Her lips pulled into a dazzling smile and she nodded her head.

"As Mr. and Mrs. Cullen"


	15. Authors Note

**Thank you so much guys!! I think Neyha exposed my birthday to you guys, so thanks for all the wishes. I have so much gratitude, that I will be making a snapshot Threequel to **_**Confessions of a Teenage Heart throb & Dramatic Declarations. **_**It will be a little different, but I would like some opinions on the following things. **

**Alternating Point Of View?**

**Other Point Of View?**

**Do you want me to continue after the wedding takes place, if and when?**

**Do you want them to stay human?!**

**Please give me ideas and other opinions so I can try and please all my loving fans.**

**Thanks again!**

**AND THANK YOU NEYHA!! I LOVE YOU LOADS :D WHAT WOULD I DO WITHOUT YOU?!**

**Loves, Maaya**

**P.S I can't even lie about my age now!**


	16. Threequel

**Please check out the anticipated threequel to the **_**Confessions of a Teenage Heart Throb **_**and **_**Dramatic Declarations**_**. **

**It's called **_**FOOD ISSUES**_

**Reviews, please and thanks for all the opinions, they really helped spark my imaginations. **

**Which is wild as always. **

**Thanks and loves, **

**Maaya xox**


End file.
